Don't Forget Me
by dawnstar98
Summary: Phyre is Longshot's younger sister. Join her on her journey through the nations as she searches for peace, triumph, and...Love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Morning Noobs!

Phyre awoke to the soft sound of knocking. She looked around sleepily and noticed that morning light was seeping in her windows. She made herself mildly decent and called out in a ringing voice. "Come on in!" the door to her tiny hut in the trees creaked open and her only brother, Silas, came into the room. He walked over to her messy bed and sat on the edge of it while giving her one of those 'looks' of his. Suddenly the events of yesterday rushed back to her like the tide to the shore. Her memories then hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Jet called out to her in a silky voice from across the treetops, " Phy, can you take the new recruits this month? Smellerbee and I have to finish up...stuff," She naively replied with a hasty "Sure thing Jet, leave it to me!"_

Phyre clutched her forehead, leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and let out an involuntary groan. Silas gave her a look that said 'You brought this on yourself, there's nothing I can do now,' She lifted up her head and asked him, "What time is it?" His response only included a small head nod pointing to the small sundile outside the door, only viewable though a small window. Phyre turned her head slowly in the same direction.

She then jumped about three feet in the air. Frantic she started to change. She almost had her shirt off when she realized Longshot was still in the small hut with her. She turned her head toward him, to see his slightly blushing face staring into nothingness. They may have been siblings but they still weren't THIS open with each other, after a second of silence she started shrieking at him, jolting him out of his daze and sending him scrambling silently out the door.

She quickly finished changing, grabbed her short-sword and set it in its sheath on her belt, then slid her throwing knives up her sleeves thinking gleefully of different ways she could frighten the new recruits for making her have to wake up this hurried out of her hut, briskly leaping from tree to tree. During a brief stop at the kitchen. She saw that some newer members were being reduced to peeling leechee (sp?) nuts. At the sight their sour faces she let loose an light, little, giggle before snatching a warm roll from a tray being carried by an older member to the serving cart.

She congratulated herself on a successful thieving while using the pulley system to lower herself to the forest floor where the training grounds she walked she dreaded having to teach the snaky new recruits. She bitterly bit into the roll and sighed in pleasure from the warm buttery taste. She had five more minutes of walking before she would reach the training grounds and remembering how late she already was she hastened her walk into a light jog. When she arrived some other recruits gave her a small wave assuming she was another fellow recruit almost late for class.

Phyre walked slowly into the training ring. All the while looking around at her temporary students. She finally came to a stop in the middle of the circle. Still gazing at them while they muttered to themselves. She let her gaze linger on the occasional cute or strangely dressed student. Then she saw the weirdest group of them all...

Her eyes had came to a stop on a young boy about her age with a shining bald head, and sharp gray eyes like steel that still a happy kid like glow to them. He was dressed in odd clothes that were orange-ish yellow in color, and he had strange, blue, arrow, tattoos on his head and hands. He also had a weird staff, thing leaning against the rock he sat upon. Around his shoulders was a small lemur like creature. Baldie for some reason kept staring intently into the girl's face, she was right next to him but he acted almost as if he hadn't found all the details in it.

The girl, had long, dark, chocolate brown, hair that was pulled into a neat braid with two little loopy things up front. She was dressed in blue and white robes that kept her completely covered. Phyre wouldn't have known her skin color if she hadn't looked at her face. Her dark tones complimented her dark, deep, blue eyes. She was gesturing wildly and was doing a horrible job of trying to keep their conversation private. Her attention was not focused on Baldie though, it was on the young man on the other side of the bald kid.

He looked about the age of 15 or 16. He easily could have been Brunette's older brother. He was dressed in blue from head to toe, had dark colored skin, and bright blue eyes that reminded her of a snowstorm. A little strangely, he kept casting suspicious glances at the other recruits. The entire time he kept whispering angrily to the bald one and the young girl.

Realizing that there was not only a girl that looked a little weary standing where an instructor normally would. He also saw her intently staring at the trio and he quickly hushed the younger two of the group, worried that she might have overheard quickly averted her gaze to the others. After a few minutes of tense silence.

She then heard a someone say in a slightly louder than needed voice "Who's she?" with a cocky, who-does-she-think-she-is-tone. Phyre whipped her arm around, facing the voice while aiming above the speakers' head. Her hidden throwing knife embedded itself into the tree trunk behind the voice. She then looked at the origination of the sound and she saw a boy with blonde hair, and green eyes. Eyes that were wide with delicious fear.

She gave him a hard look, then looked around her once more and told them, "My name is Phyre, you however will call me Sensei or I will set the hog-monkeys on you. I was asked to come and teach you today by a dear friend. So you maggots are stuck with me, for this entire month! So put your weapons and other things away and lets learn some hand-to-hand combat,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training, and Other Things

The week went by fairly quick. At least it was quick for Phyre. But that could be because she wasn't doing much of anything, and that suited her just fine. She learned during the week that the young man's name was Sokka. He seemed to have a general distrust of all the freedom fighters. His younger sister was Katara, and she just seemed to be utterly blind to Arrow Head's puppy love looks for her. Though she did see, much to Phyre's distaste, Jet making flirtatious looks at her.

The bald one well, his name was Aang. Over the week she had been able to meet all of her students, but only these few had made a real impression on her. She felt a strong connection to Aang, but she couldn't figure out what it meant. She just felt, happier, around him, happier than she'd ever been, well since her parents died...But, she always felt happy around Jet, all those secret looks that made her feel, special. When she was talking with him she felt, wanted and beautiful.

That very afternoon Phyre was to report to Jet's hut so they could talk about the new recruits' progress. He had told her to meet him an hour after lunch, so here she was using the chutes to lift her up in to the trees. She had let class out early because she was just so excited, she hadn't been able to see Jet since she started teaching. She landed on the walkway next to Jet's hut, she was so happy she started skipping to the door. She stopped at the door ready to knock when she heard panting noises. The first though to her mind was that Jet was training. She smiled to herself and pushed aside the flap that served as a door and stepped inside, not prepared for what she saw...

What she saw, was Jet, but he wasn't alone...He was crouched over, someone, they were close together and Jet was mostly naked (AN: He had his pants on, pervs...) He seemed to be heavily, and heatedly, making out with someone. She was pressing herself up against his body rubbing her hands against his abs. She had her face buried in his neck while he held her body to his with one hand and with the other steadied them. he had his eyes squeezed shut and was breathing heavily. He kept trying to steal her lips from his neck but they kept drifting back to the skin above his jugular. Their legs were a jumbled mess, all tangled together.

Unable to keep tears from forming in her eyes, Phyre let out a loud sob. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, immobile. Jet took notice of Phyre standing there and jumped back on his mat. The girl was still clinging to him and Jet had to shove her off of him. Finally she saw Phyre standing in the doorway and turned to face her. Phyre's heart broke into even more pieces. The painfully familiar face staring into her own was none other than Smellerbee. Holding another sob back, Phyre staggered backward out of the hut. Her mind was flooded with betrayal, heartbreak, and above all pain. Heart wrenching pain.

Before she fled into the trees she saw Smellerbee try to bring her back but Jet raised a hand and she just sat back down on the hut's wooden floor. She didn't know how, but she had somehow fled across the treetops to her own hut and was flinging herself on her bed crying her eyes out. She didn't hear it but outside her window was the sound of rustling leaves, and soft laughter.

*Aang's P.O.V.*

"Get back here Momo! Ha ha ha!" I was chasing my little lemur across the light branches. Swiftly using air bending to keep me aloft, I jumped into the air and try scanning the trees for any movement. I see something rustle the trees in a line that's coming in my direction. I curiously wonder what it is because Momo has a slight zigzag pattern when he plays Chase with me. He thinks it'll throw me off, silly lemur. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I realize that what ever it is isn't staying in a straight line like I originally thought. It would dash across five or six trees, go a little off course then right itself and continue. Also by this time I noticed I was losing altitude, and quickly cushioned the air around me so my decent would be a bit more graceful. By this time I had forgotten all about Momo and I's game of Chase and was fully focusing on the strange tree-hopper. I finally came to a crashing stop at the canopy (Quite literally, I ran into a hog-monkey!).

Once nearer to ground level I was able to more clearly identify my target. It was still unidentifiable but I could tell it was humanoid in shape, was kind of small and had long hair that shone in the sunlight. It seemed reddish in color and my first thought was of my Sensei, Phyre.

Over the past month I remembered how the young master of combat had helped me and Katara learn how to fight if our bending was rendered useless. Though she and Sokka had sort of rivalry relationship. As I jumped from tree limb to limb I thought of their first major confrontation. Sensei Phyre had just finished telling us about a new technique and wanted a 'volunteer' to demonstrate it in the Ring with her. Offhandedly she called out Sokka to come up. As he sank into a battle stance, she called out to him.

"Well this tells me where you've been. You've obviously been to Kyoshi Island recently," As he blinked in surprise she added, "You appear to have no moral guilt about fighting a girl and you have adapted their stances into your own. Also you hold your hands in a blade like form as if you were holding fans. Anyway I'm going to demonstrate a move not many have seen because it is one of my own. but for this I want you to come at me with everything you've got Sokka," And come at her he did. She had the tiniest look of shock on her face as Sokka viciously came at her. He was giving it all he had while she just ducked and dodged.

With a look of alarm on his face she caught an arm that had wildly swung past her face. After a moment of quiet stillness she threw his hand down on the ground bringing him down as well. She sharply stepped on his hand keeping it firmly in place then she swung around to place her other foot on his back after removing her foot from his hand he started wildly wiggling trying to get her off. she wobbled slightly then jumped into the air performing at least three flips while bringing her knees together and while Sokka was trying to roll over she dove her shins into his back driving all the air out of his lungs.

Her 'volunteer' unable to continue she released him and brought him back to a standing position whispering words into his ears he nodded and sat back down next to Katara. Then Sensei Phyre continued the lesson. I suddenly remembered today's class. She seemed distracted, and had occasionally let a smile slip once or twice during the breaks. She had even let Sokka get in a few shots while she was demonstrating with him. And then she lets class out early.

But without realizing it I suddenly came upon a quaint little hut. I paused in the treetops wondering if this was where the tree-hopper had fled.


	3. Chapter 3

As Aang breathed in the quiet air trying to decipher how he would know if this was his tree-hopper or not, he then heard the quiet sound of crying coming through the window. Silently debating with himself whether or not to go and comfort the poor unfortunate person he swiftly forgot all about the 'tree-hopper'. Finally his kind Monk nature won out over his boyish awkwardness. He lightly set himself on the windowsill and lost himself in the vision before him.

Her fiery, auburn hair was splayed all around her in a messy fashion. Her tiny torso heaved at every sob and breath in between. Her dark clothing had bits of leaves in it and the stray twig here or there. Her small round face was pressed into the pillow as if it would quiet her cries. Aang's breath hitched as he realized who she was, Sensei Phyre! He let out a quiet laugh as he saw her sniffle into the pillow.

She suddenly stilled, her body freezing in place, and then after a moments hesitation, she whipped her head around looking hopeful. When her eyes laid rest on Aang, she realized it was one of her students and her expression went to a flicker of fear but then contorted itself into rage and anger. Her eyes screamed silent questions 'How did you get here? What's so funny? And how long were you there?' spilling out thoughts she didn't trust her throat to voice. Aang suddenly felt afraid of the small girl who surprisingly, had he not been trapped in the iceberg and been born in this time, would still have been younger than him.

He quickly started to explain how he was playing Chase with Momo when he saw her jumping from tree to tree. As he told her his brief explanation, her sniffles quietly subsided. Once he was done she gave a little cough and asked why he was laughing with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. His lips then spread in a grin while he said that someone as strong as her surprised him with her sudden tears. Phyre's face grew red as feelings of embarassment and shame at what she was sure an insult. But as she looked into Aang's kind face she realized he hadn't meant for her to take it as ran insult for her momentary weakness, he meant it as a compliment to her strength.

After a minute of tense quiet Phyre was just about to ask him a question when randomly, Aang let out a sharp sneeze that blast him backward into the tree behind him. Stunned for a second Phyre then let out a loud laugh that later Aang could only describe as springtime. When he regained his composure, he poked his head back in though the window earning him an other giggle, before she asked if he wanted to come inside. He gave a solemn nod and walked over to the entrance. He hesitated a moment before pushing the blanket/door aside as he strode into the room. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and he tried his best to gracefully sit down, sadly he wobbled a moment before plopping himself down on the thin mattress.

Aang had an anxious ball of nerves in his stomach as he debated asking her the question that had been on his mind ever since he saw her sobbing into her pillow. _Why was she crying?_ he thought to himself. Then as he noticed her give him an evaluating look he realized that he said it out loud...After a moment of this he looked away from her piercing green eyes and he heard her let out a sigh. She mirrored him looking at the floor. Finally she said,

"On the first day I started teaching I told you all a dear friend had asked me to be there right? Well, he was more than a dear friend and I thought I was more to him too but I guess not. Today I was so happy because I would get a little more than an hour alone with him and I've been with you guys most of the time so I couldn't just abandon duty for five minutes with him. Obviously I was really distracted so I decided to let you guys go early so I could talk to him a little more. I'm at his door and I hear panting noises and thought he was just training right? So I barge in and there he is, making out with Smellerbee! Of all the people! The boy I mistakenly fell in love with and the girl I considered my sister! I'm so stupid!" her tone turned angry as she unknowingly let out a fresh wave of hot tears. She furiously wiped them away as she continued.

"I thought he loved me too though! He gave me the best presents at random times! And then, he would never let me go on any missions! Was it really because I was unprepared like he said? Or maybe he knew Silas would murder him if something happened to me." She finished in a suspicious whisper. Afraid of her continuing this paranoia he thought quickly, interrupting her rambling.

"Sensei Phyre, if you don't mind me asking, who is this Silas guy?"

She dismissively waved her and shortly replied that he is her older brother. After noticing his confused look she told him that everyone else called him Longshot.

He noticed that she clearly didn't want to talk about her brother as she drowsily wiped tears out of her eyes. Seeing her tired look her told to get some sleep. Suddenly she had a panicked expression as she asked,

"Will you stay here? It's silly but I don't want to be alone..." wordlessly he gathered her into his arms and leaned back on the bed. When they were in a laying position, she closed her eyes and murmured a quiet,

"Thank you,"


End file.
